


Just Your Type

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Written for Fall 2020SPN_Masqueradefor the prompt:Jensen's got a little crush on his gorgeous office coworker. Jared is tall, handsome, funny, and sweet, and Jensen would have definitely asked him out by now except for one thing: how can anyone use so much Comic Sans in their e-mails?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 23
Kudos: 208
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020





	Just Your Type

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Jensen whispers to himself and covers his face with both hands.

Of course, that’s when Danneel pops into the doorway of his office. “What now?”

He knows he shouldn’t say anything, but he figures nothing will change if he doesn’t ask. “Can we outlaw fonts?”

She seems to think about it. “Like, we as a nation?”

“No, I mean …” Jensen waves his hands a little as he thinks about how to not sound like a lunatic.

“Oh! You mean big picture? I can give God a ring, see what he thinks about it.”

There’s no reason to be surprised that she would mock him for this, but he gives her the finger anyway.

Her returning grin says more than enough.

Jensen turns back to his screen, though he quickly closes the offensive email. “Forget I brought it up.”

She walks into his office and sits in the chair across from him, picking up the paperweight globe at the edge of his desk and tossing it in her hands. “You’re working late.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.”

A salute is her response.

He leans back and stares at her, debating if he should explain his frustration. If anyone would understand in this building, he’d like to think it’s his work BFF. She’ll still mock him, sure, but she’ll also keep it between them.

He has plenty of dirt on her anyway. Like how she uses the corporate FedEx discount to send birthday and Christmas presents back home to Louisiana and when she adds a few extra meals to lunch meetings.

Then again, she usually shares the extra food with him, so maybe that’s not strong enough blackmail …

“So which font is offending you this week?” she asks, faking interest and concern with a frown.

“Comic Sans.”

She immediately winces.

“Right?!” he exclaims before glancing at his open door to be sure no one else is around and listening. Talking lower, he goes on, “That new graphics guy uses it in his emails.”

“The blonde, squinty one?”

“No, the cu—” He stops short and clears his throat. “The corner office. Jared Padalecki.”

“The hot one!” Danneel even flits her eyebrows.

Jensen crosses his legs with a grimace. He’s been sitting behind his desk the last four hours straight and he just needs to stretch. Yep, that’s it. “I guess ... if you like that kind of thing.

“Tall, good muscles, great hair, and a darling smile?” She laughs heartily like he’s an idiot. 

(He probably is.) 

Danneel grins. “I think I _really_ like it.

He rolls his eyes, even if he’s pretty much been thinking the same thing since Jared’s first day with the company. Because Jensen _definitely_ is an idiot and has developed a crush on a coworker. The kind of crush where he is overly professional to Jared and cuts off conversations the second they steer away from their assignments and abruptly leaves the area when he sees Jared smile or hears his laugh or …

It’s really the worst thing Jensen’s ever had to endure in his career.

Next to the atrocious use of Comic Sans.

Thankfully, Danneel finally catches up in the conversation. “Wait. He uses Comic Sans and he’s in graphics.”

“Do you see my dilemma?”

“Why is it your dilemma?”

“Because he’s, he’s … he’s on my team!” Now Jensen rattles on and on about yes, he knows the font was created to aid in reading comprehension but this is incredibly embarrassing for his team to have to see these emails and it’s a terrible reflection on the organization as a whole and what kind of self-respecting professional—let alone a _graphic artist_ —would dare use that font at any time.

Danneel takes a few moments to blink at Jensen, then finally opens her mouth with a slow, “Wow. Ohhh-kay.”

“Never mind,” he says briskly, turning to his computer again. He has a shitload of work to get done for his morning meeting anyway. “Forget I said anything.”

“No, I’m glad you did.”

Jensen hazards a glance at her, holding his breath. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course.” She leans forward, face falling into sad concern, and holds her hands together over her knees. “This is obviously a really terrible thing for you, and you shouldn’t suffer alone. You can get help.”

“Kiss my ass.”

“You wish.”

“I really don’t.”

“Maybe Jared could.”

Jensen snorts and says, “Yeah, that’d be good,” before he realizes. 

As he snaps his mouth shut, Danneel sits up and points the paperweight at him with a loud “A-HA!” 

“Can you leave now?” He rolls his eyes and focuses on the report he _has_ to wrap up tonight, with or without her bugging him. Preferably the latter. “I don’t need to be here any later than I already am because of you.”

“Or because of Jared?” she teases.

“Why because of Jared?”

She thumbs at the hallway and smiles. “Because he’s still here, too.”

He shrugs. “So? We’re working on the same report.”

“Then you can talk to him!”

“About what?”

“About his poor font choices Maybe his gym routine? Hair products? Or you know the size of his …” She stretches her hands apart with an impressed smile.

He glares at her with a low, “ _Danneel_.”

“... Monitor.”

Jensen sighs, because sure, Jared does have a rather impressive monitor setup for his graphics needs, but before he can argue, Danneel goes on.

“He’s got a pretty big one in there.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Oh, you do know!”

“Not like …” Jensen groans and shoos at her. “Would you just leave me alone?”

She puts the paperweight back on his desk and lifts her hands in surrender as she stands. “Alright, but if you ever wanted to talk to him, now’s your chance.”

“Hey guys!” Jared appears in the doorway.

Jensen jumps with an _oh Christ_ , while Danneel smoothly turns to face the newcomer and smiles. “Well, speak of the devil. Look who it is!”

Jared has such an air of delight at the thought of them talking about him, his smile bright and eyes shining and Jensen absolutely cannot stand to look at the man without needing to hide. “Oh yeah? What’s up?”

Danneel turns back to Jensen with a shit-eating grin. “Yeah, Jensen, what’s up?”

He could kill her … if he survives this moment right here, because his heart is beating double time and his mouth keeps opening without a sound.

Jared, a total angel, waits a few moments with a very patient face and gives Jensen a soft smile even when nothing more is said. He allows the oddness to pass with a quick wave. “If you remember what you need, just give me a call. I’m heading home for the night.”

With another wave, Jared’s gone and Danneel is still grinning like a loon at Jensen. “You can _call him_ , Jensen. When you remember what you _need_.”

“Leave!” he barks at her.

This time, thankfully, she listens, and he’s left alone in blissful silence.

A sweet, quiet handful of minutes pass but Jensen can’t get Jared out of his mind. Or the thought of that offensive font. 

Once the idea forms in Jensen’s mind, he’s all but tiptoeing down the hallway to Jared’s office to avoid drawing attention from anyone else who may still be here.

He hurries behind the desk to move the mouse and— _yes!_ —Jared hadn’t logged out yet, so Jensen can quickly bring up Outlook and go into the font settings to change from Comic Sans to the company standard Myriad Pro.

Back to Jared’s Inbox, he opens a few emails to be sure the font has changed and he’s smiling with a nice punch of satisfaction that he did it until his eyes comb over one specific email and his face falls when he reads the top message.

________________

**From:** Murray, Chad   
**Sent:** Thursday, November 6, 2020 6:27 PM  
 **To:** Padalecki, Jared   
**Subject:** RE: J Crew

Just go down there and say hi. Jesus did you lose your balls? Walk into his office and offer to redesign the place with your penis. BOOM. DONE.

Thanks,

**_Chad Michael Murray_**  
Social Media Manager, Central Region  
Kripke Enterprises, Inc.

________________

Jensen scrolls to the bottom of the chain to start from the beginning and things get mighty interesting as they unravel.

________________

**From:** Murray, Chad   
**Sent:** Thursday, November 6, 2020 4:12 PM  
 **To:** Padalecki, Jared   
**Subject:** J Crew

Jensen was watching you in our meeting …

Thanks,

**_Chad Michael Murray_**  
Social Media Manager, Central Region  
Kripke Enterprises, Inc.

________________

**From:** Padalecki, Jared   
**Sent:** Thursday, November 6, 2020 4:20 PM  
 **To:** Murray, Chad   
**Subject:** RE: J Crew

J Crew is the stupidest name.

And no he wasn’t. He hates me.

**_Jared Padalecki_**  
Senior Design Artist  
Kripke Enterprises, Inc.

________________

**From:** Murray, Chad   
**Sent:** Thursday, November 6, 2020 5:22 PM  
 **To:** Padalecki, Jared   
**Subject:** RE: J Crew

He’d love the nickname. He’s gotta have a sense of humor to work here.

And you don’t know that he hates you … Did you talk to him yet or not dude???? How else will you find out if he wants to bone you?

Thanks,

**_Chad Michael Murray_**  
Social Media Manager, Central Region  
Kripke Enterprises, Inc.

________________

**From:** Padalecki, Jared   
**Sent:** Thursday, November 6, 2020 5:47 PM  
 **To:** Murray, Chad   
**Subject:** RE: J Crew

Stop trying to make bone happen.

He’s still working …

**_Jared Padalecki_**  
Senior Design Artist  
Kripke Enterprises, Inc.

________________

**From:** Murray, Chad   
**Sent:** Thursday, November 6, 2020 5:58 PM  
 **To:** Padalecki, Jared   
**Subject:** RE: J Crew

I’m just trying to get you laaaaaaid. If you didn’t talk about him all the time then I’d find you someone better.

p.s. change your font or I will

Thanks,

**_Chad Michael Murray_**  
Senior Social Media Manager, Central Region  
Kripke Enterprises, Inc.

________________

**From:** Padalecki, Jared   
**Sent:** Thursday, November 6, 2020 6:13 PM  
 **To:** Murray, Chad   
**Subject:** RE: J Crew

I don’t talk about him all the time.

Do I?

p.s. never

**_Jared Padalecki_**  
Senior Design Artist  
Kripke Enterprises, Inc.

________________

Jared’s voice echoes down the hallway and Jensen fumbles to close the emails. As he rounds the desk, he hears Jared coming closer, so Jensen slides beneath the desk, pulling himself into a ball and praying Jared’s just grabbing something quick and will be in and out in seconds.

He also prays that the guy Jared’s talking about in the emails is him. But hell, if it isn’t, then Jensen can forget about all of this and move on and no longer has to filter every word he says or smile he gives to the team or worry about looking at Jared too much … so long as he survives this moment here.

“There we go,” Jared mumbles, grabbing something off the top of the desk, then sighs. “Should I? Maybe he’ll need something tonight.”

That’s when he rounds the desk to undock his laptop. Jared’s legs are in view and Jensen hopes he’ll be lucky enough to never be spotted and this ridiculous moment will be over before he knows it.

“Yo, Jay,” someone says from the doorway and Jensen knocks his head against the desk then winces at the noise. He doesn’t need to be found by Jared, let alone with someone else here.

Jared doesn’t seem phased, just offers a bland, “What’s up?”

“Did you talk to J Crew?”

Ahh, must be Chad. Which makes Jensen all sorts of new nervous, but it also reminds him of the email chain, and he feels a little warm and excited at the promise that Jared has been talking about him.

“Stop using that name.”

“Fine. Did you talk to the Ackles Daddy.”

Jensen sucks in a deep breath and hopes the tiny scream was inside his head. Because Jared _was_ talking about him … and still is, actually.

“I tried,” Jared replies.

“Annnnnd?”

“And nothing. He didn’t say much. Besides, Danneel was there so what could I do?”

“Oh! When you and J Crew start banging, you gotta get me the hook up with her.”

Jared sighs. “Dude, no.”

Jensen, meanwhile, runs the gamut of emotions from terrified for being stuck here, to amusement that Chad thinks he has a chance with someone at Danneel’s level, and finally to elation that Jared really is interested in him, too. But he also feels pretty shitty for always putting up such a cold front for the guy, especially tonight when he was incapable of saying a word.

“Dude, yes,” Chad insists.

“Leave.”

Jensen stifles a chuckle because it feels a bit like him and Danneel from just fifteen minutes ago.

He’s also rather thankful that conversation is done and that Chad must’ve left because Jared sighs and taps the desktop. Hopefully this is it and Jared will be on his way, Jensen can escape and get back to his report, survive a dreaded Friday and then spend the weekend brainstorming how to talk to Jared like a human being …

Of course, Jensen is not that lucky because Jared decides to sit down and when he scoots in further, his knees bump Jensen. Jared yelps in shock and Jensen groans, trying to tuck himself into an even tighter ball.

Jared rolls two feet back and leans down to stare at Jensen, eyes large and still so bright, because Jared has the best eyes. And the best smile, even if it’s barely there because he’s thoroughly confused by the situation. Real slowly, Jared says, “Hi, Jensen.”

“Hi, Jared,” he parrots back, quiet and pathetic.

“You okay?”

“Not really,” Jensen admits. “I don’t think humans are meant to be in this shape.”

Utterly adorable, even in the face of this absurdity, Jared laughs and reaches down to help Jensen out from under the desk. When Jensen is standing upright and stretching out the muscles that were pinched and stretched to odd angles, he realizes they’re mere inches apart.

Jensen’s breathing hitches and his stomach warms over, but he remains firmly in place. If nothing else, so he doesn’t move and accidentally touch Jared inappropriately and add onto the number of Human Resources violations this moment is already sparking. Trespassing into Jared’s office is certainly worth a permanent mark on his file.

When their eyes meet, Jared’s suddenly lose their normal shine and he bites his lower lip. 

Jensen feels himself frowning a bit as well, now sympathetic to whatever is making Jared so sad.

Jared carefully asks, “You heard Chad, didn’t you?”

Jensen thinks up a lie, but there’s no way out of that. Especially when he also has to explain what the hell he was doing under Jared’s desk. “I did.”

Jared looks down, running a hand through his hair and the beautiful chestnut locks cascade over his face, and Jensen wants to reach out to touch them. Then something odd passes over Jared’s face and he seems to be faking a smile and peppy voice. “I’m sorry. It’s really not a big deal. Chad likes to talk and he thinks I like you or something so he harasses me all the ti—”

“I saw the emails,” Jensen blurts out. He knows he shouldn’t, but he wants to stop Jared’s rambling and relieve him from the embarrassment. Even when Jensen just put himself into the line of fire.

“What emails?”

The terror is obvious in Jared’s eyes and Jensen offers a crooked, nervous smile. “Chad’s emails.”

Jared’s response is a perfect _oh_ of his pretty pink lips that Jensen suddenly can’t stop staring at, or thinking of kissing, or having wrapped around …

“It’s okay!” Jensen insists, forcing himself to stop imagining what Jared’s lips could do. “I shouldn’t’ve been in here anyway and I’m sorry for the misunderstanding, but I don’t hate you.”

“You don’t?”

There’s a flare of hope in Jared’s voice and Jensen takes in a long breath to steady himself. “No. I don’t. I actually like you. Danneel was harassing me about it tonight, but I couldn’t think of what to say when you stopped by so here I am.”

Jared’s lips turn up and his cheeks go pink. He nods and moves a few inches forward. “Here you are.”

Jensen meets him in the middle and their first kiss is slow and careful, but Jensen doesn’t want it to ever stop, especially when Jared’s hands wrap around Jensen’s waist and Jensen brings his hands up to Jared’s hair and finally feels those soft waves for himself.

When they break for air, Jensen’s dizzy-headed, yet smiling and leaning into Jared’s body to feel that wall of firm muscles. He even drags his hands down to brush fingers over the chest he’s thought about a lot in their meetings.

“Hmm?” Jared asks, nudging his forehead to Jensen’s. He even squeezes Jensen’s waist before wrapping his arms around Jensen’s back.

“Just thinking how our project meetings will probably be a little different.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jared kisses Jensen, short and sweet, then leans back with a sly smile. “Instead of wondering what it’d be like to kiss you, I’ll be staring at your mouth and _knowing_ how soft your lips are.”

Jensen huffs a laugh, threading a hand into Jared’s hair again. “And I’ll know how this feels.”

They fall into another kiss that leaves them breathless again and Jensen suddenly laments the work still awaiting him because this is a far better way to spend the evening.

Until Jared stops the kiss with a noise and furrows his brows. “Tell me though, what were you doing under my desk in the first place? And reading my emails?”

Now Jensen’s the one with his mouth pursed into a quiet _oh_.

Jared smiles. “Not that I’m complaining how it worked out. But, you know, just curious.”

Jensen chuckles awkwardly. “Well, I was just in here,” he starts, hoping to stall, “And looking for some files. And I thought maybe you’d have them.”

“Did you find them?”

“No, I didn’t, but then you came in and I, uh,” Jensen motions at the desk and pitifully shrugs.

“And at what point did you read my emails?”

“They were just there and when I looked up …” Instead of continuing down that line of thought, because he doesn’t want to lie anymore, Jensen asks, “Did you know your system is set to the wrong font?”

“What’s wrong with the font?”

Jensen blinks, trying to hold back his frustration when he says the words, “Comic Sans.”

“And?”

His heart stops. “Oh, Jared.”

After a quiet moment, Jared laughs with his cheeks bright pink again and eyes shining like the sun. Jensen has to smile at the view. “It’s just a joke to piss off Chad.”

With a sigh of relief, Jensen moves back in close to Jared. “Good! A joke. For Chad.”

“Yeah. He’s totally super anal about that shit. I mean, who cares what font my emails are?”

Jensen forces a laugh, breathing a little heavy and gawky. “Yeah, really. Who cares?”

“So, really, what were you doing here?” Jared asks again.

Instead of answering, Jensen pulls him in to kiss and figures they’ll deal with that later.


End file.
